jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Featherbrite's Tale
| image= | tag= | author=Gregg Sharp | language= | rating=K+ | type= | genre= | chapters=14 | words=73, 686 (Chapters 1~5 only) | pub_date=October 3rd, 1998 | update=July 5th, 2000 | current_status= }} Featherbrite's Tale is written by Gregg Sharp and began online publication on October 3rd, 1998.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at fourteen chapters, the most recent of which was published on July 5th, 2000.Post at FFML Description Plot Chapter 1: A Nervous Child Chapter 2: Annoying New Challenge or... Wings Over Nerima Chapter 3 Chapter 4: Another New Complication or... Kasumi's New FriendOriginally the title of Chapter 3. Chapter 5: Arrested? No. Captured! or... Shampoo the Vampire SlayerOriginally the title of Chapter 4A with 4B & 4C titled "Ah No! Chigau!". Chapter 6: Some Interest or... Sober IntrospectionOriginally the title of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 was originally called "Osaka or Bust". Chapter 7: Ucchan's Cat Cafe, or Love Shack Chapter 8: The Cat Came Back or Sailor Rose?!? Chapter 9: Dark Kingdom Follies, or Nabiki Come Home? Chapter 10: Ukyo's Terrible Vengeance, or Hello Kitty Chapter 11: Satyr Moon? or Nabiki Knows Best Chapter 12: Shampoo's Letter Chapter 13: Kidnapped?! The Lunacy of Zed! Chapter 14: The Secrets of Silver? Well, Why Not? Notes *The winning entry in The Bet ( 's entry). *A side story, also by Sharp, exits in the form of ''Scarlet Diary. *A guide to the original characters was posted here: 05/11/99 *In the revision Chapters 1~6 were condensed down to five chapters. Awards *TASS Mini Series Award for October 1998, 3rd place FFML Posting History *Chapter 1A 03/10/98 *Chapter 1B 17/10/98 *Chapter 2A 20/10/98 *Chapter 2B 20/10/98 *Chapter 1A (revision) 20/10/98 *Chapter 1A (revision) 24/10/98 *Chapter 1B (revision) 24/10/98 *Chapter 1C 24/10/98 *Chapter 3A 31/10/98 *Chapter 3B 31/10/98 *Chapter 2A (revision) 01/11/98 *Chapter 2B (revision) 01/11/98 *Chapter 3C 06/11/98 *Chapter 4A 08/11/98 *Chapter 4C 20/11/98 *Chapter 4B 21/11/98 *Chapter 4C (revision) 21/11/98 *Chapter 5A 20/12/98 *Chapter 5B 20/12/98 *Chapter 5C 20/12/98 *Chapter 6A 28/12/98 *Chapter 1 (revision) 23/06/99 *Chapter 2 (revision) 25/06/99 *Chapter 3 (revision) 28/06/99 *Chapter 4 (revision) 07/07/99 *Chapter 5 (revision) 09/07/99 *Chapter 6 (revision) 11/07/99 *Chapter 7 31/07/99 *Chapter 8 15/10/99 *Chapter 9 28/10/99 *Chapter 10 05/11/99 *Chapters 11 & 12 20/02/00 *"Missing Scene" from Chapter 11 20/02/00 *Chapter 13 18/03/00 *Chapter 14 05/07/00 RAAC Posting History *Chapter 1A 04/10/98 *Chapter 1B 19/10/98 *2A *Chapter 2B 01/11/98 *Chapter 3A 01/11/98 *Chapter 3B 01/11/98 *Chapter 4A 22/11/98 *Chapter 4B 22/11/98 *Chapter 4C 22/11/98 *Chapter 3C 24/11/98 *Chapter 5 28/12/98 *Chapter 6 09/02/99 *Chapters 1 & 2 (revision) 11/07/99 *Chapters 3 & 4 (revision) 12/07/99 *Chapters 7 & 8 19/10/99 *Chapters 9 & 10 08/11/99 *Chapters 11 & 12 25/02/00 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/41587/1/Featherbrites_Tale Chapters 1~5 of Featherbrite's Tale at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 01-08-2018 *[http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=17901 Chapters 1~5 of Featherbrite's Tale at] Mediaminer.org - Retrieved 01-08-2018 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20090212185145/http://www.asynjor.com:80/fanfic/sharp.html Featherbrite's Tale at the Internet Archive record of] Studio Asynjor - Retrieved 01-08-2018 *Zip file of Parts 1~12 References Category:The Bet